Life and Love: A story of reconstruction
by clarinethero5247
Summary: It has been 4 years after the war and everything is rolling and what will happen to our two heros? Not really bad but it could be seen as bad by the public eye. This is my first story.
1. Reconstruction and Reform

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar and its characters. I just own what i made up for the story.

"Wake up Aang, wake up…" Katara said eagerly. "You must get ready the meeting is today and it's crucial."

"I need five more minutes, we got here last night…" said Aang sleepily.

"I know but it is just so important, I mean this is a chance to restore the women's rights in both tribes…"

"And give you master status…" Aang interrupted.

"Yes, that too, but most importantly letting our gates open too everyone."

"Hey Sugar Queen…" said Toph. "Zuko and I are heading to see Sokka and Suki."

"Okay, Aang and I are heading to the Water Tribe Panel and will catch up with you later."

As Katara and Aang reached the panel, they looked at each other and were met by Chief Hakoda, the father of Katara. He told her to go home, that this meeting was for Aang. She left angrily but came back to remind Aang of what he had to say.

"Aang, you must remember to say…" Katara said in a rush.

"I remember you just go and hold down the fort. I love you Katara…" Aang said.

"Ditto Aang, ditto…" said lovingly.

They both leaned in and kissed each other. Aang and Katara just stood there in a kiss that would last a lifetime until they broke apart and departed their separate ways.

When he went into the building, the panel greeted him. He noticed that the panel was made up of Tribe's leaders and elders.

"Avatar Aang we called you hear today for the problem that is occurring. Back in the old days of the Southern Tribe, we lost a lot of benders to a migration from South to North. We discovered a little before the day of the ecclipse those benders survived in a swamp. We need you to bring them back. If you don't they will die. The hostile rebel Dai Li agents are threatening to set the swamp on fire and channel the water out of the swamp.

Aang looked up and saw the faces of the panel, and decided to set his conditions. "I will go, but in exchange think and decide on the topics I give you. Equal Rights for both sexes, and this city become a refugee home.

After much thought a decision was made. "We can accept the first one, for equality. There has been equality for centuries in the Southern Water Tribe. But the second is no good we are not Ba Sing Se. We are barely larger than the Northern Water Tribe and have barely enough room to fit the Foggy Swamp tribe.

Aang was disappointed but started to talk of plans, "I see, I will leave next week and shall return the lost brothers and sisters.

"Thank you Avatar Aang."

After that expression of thanks they all left and Aang decided to explore the city before returning home. He thought it would give him time to contemplate about many things: the city, his friends, and Katara.

* * *

Thanks for reading check out the next chapter. Review if possible.


	2. Memoirs and Change

**Ch. 2**

"The construction was over in the South Pole, four years to the day, after Ozai's defeat…" Aang thought. "The gang was all here: Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Toph. The gang split up for so long. Sokka and Suki came to southern tribe to help with the reconstruction and married each other. They had three children together , two girls and one boy with another one on the way. They were amazed to see there children were gifted. There was Mae-Song, age three, who was gifted with the fans like her mother, although she hadn't had much training she was very young at the age she did start, and Sokka Jr. with his twin sister Nala, both age two, were both declared portogees by Pakku since they have been able to waterbend a little after infancy. Zuko after he was crowned Fire Lord, he left the Fire Nation to go make diplomatic treaties and left Iroh in charge. Toph was traveling with Katara and I, we have been settling the rebellions in the Fire Nation but we came here in hopes to settle down and from here lead the great era of peace."

As he walked down the icy sidewalk that resembled that of the northern water tribe he thought about all the travels and he thought about Katara. He remembered how he used to think that Katara didn't love him, but he remembered about the kiss, the kiss at Iroh's teashop and how that kiss expressed her love for him. While he contemplated about this and came to the decision that she was his love and he was destined for her. He thought about what Guru Patik said, 'His love for the air nomads was reincarnated to her…'. As Aang came back to the Glorious house of Chief Hakoda, the grand chief of the Glorious Southern Water Tribe, he saw Katara.

"Aang…Aang…AANG," Katara screamed. "What happened, did everything go well? Did they accept women to waterbend? Did they make our city a home to refugees? Tell me what happened!"

"Rights are restored and they officially accepted your master status Katara…" Aang said with an official voice. "But they say that I must rescue the foggy swamp benders before the Dai Li agents come to kill them."

"Is that the problem, well then we can help you…" Katara announced. "We'll bring back here. There is no problem in that."

"If you say so…" declared Aang dreadfully.

"What do you mean by that!"

"I don't want to move them from where they want to be.

"Aang the rebels are trying to kill our people! I thought you would understand?"

"You brought that up to them!"

"No Sokka brought that up to my father!"

"Okay, I understand but I just feel uncomfortable doing it."

"I know Aang but they will appreciate it."

"You're right Katara. I need to help them."

"Oh Aang, we have to leave to see Sokka and Suki's house soon, it is almost bedtime for

their children.

When Aang and Katara arrived at Sokka and Suki house there was a demonstration Zuko and Toph were using there bending to show the children their culture. Both Toph and Zuko had much trouble because Toph was almost cut off from the earth rendering her blind and Zuko was afraid of melting the new home but the children were still amazed. When the children caught sight of Katara they ran to see her. As hugs were exchanged a sudden knocks and pounds on the door were heard. Aang opened the door to see a man dressed in war attire.

"Avatar we have a problem…" said the man. "The fire nation rebels have made their way here to kill all of you who helped in the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula."

As Katara started to leave, Aang pulled her in for a kiss and as they kissed, they melted together to one being. As they pulled away from each other, Katara saw what he meant from the kiss. It was a kiss of goodbye just in case he did not make it.

"Suki and Toph, please stay here with the children while we fight…" pleaded Sokka.

Both Suki and Toph stated no defiance.

"Suki and Toph you have to stay. Suki you are pregnant and Toph you are blind here."

"Okay Sokka just be safe…" Suki said.

"Bye daddy…" said the kids in tears.

"Be safe Sokka, please be safe…" Suki whispered while crying.

* * *

**Hope you liked just wait till the next time. Review! (please)**


	3. Spark of Warring Insanity

**Ch. 3**

As they all arrived on the battle field Aang saw the leader of this battle, Azula. When she saw Aang, her eyes lit up with the very blue fire that she has. The fight began and soon they were in earshot she started to talk.

"Hello Avatar, remember me. The only one to kill you ever, at Old Ba Sing Se if memory serves, but you were revived…" Azula said twisted and evil like her heart.

" I lived because you never killed me…" Aang stated with disgust.

"You insolent fool. I am here to finish the job…" Azula stated angrily.

"Then do it. I am not afraid of you!"

"Well you should be!"

"But I am not and it will stay that way!"

"Before you kill me, how did you get out of your imprisonment…" Aang questioned

"There are still people loyal to Phoenix King Ozai and Fire Lord Azula…" she declared.

"There never was a Phoenix King and a mentally insane Fire Lord."

"You have insulted me for the last time Avatar. Say goodbye for good."

As she pulled her fingers to throw lightning, Aang's stance became deeper and she saw this but it was too late. The largest, strongest lightning shot out of her fingers and hit Aangs as he redirected her lightning. As it hit Azula her stance was thrown out of balance and she was thrown into the air. As she hit the freezing water Aang cuffed her hands and feet together to render her bending abilities unable to use. As she was captured all the others retreated and never attacked again but to make sure this would never happen again, Aang cause a wall of water to rise and with the help of Katara and Pakku made it thicker and taller. As it grew taller than the Northern Tribe's wall, they froze it.

Azula was taken to a healing hut where her wounds were healed but she was sent to bed rest for her organs were still in shock from the lightning. She would then be taken to the medical infirmary of the boiling rock prison where she would be held until she was really cured of her insanity.

When Azula was taken to her prison, Zuko went with her to help his country attain peace after the diplomatic treaties he set with the Water Tribes. In return for Azula, he promised to give back Hama, a waterbender from the Southern Tribe that committed crimes to the innocent people of his nation just because of her imprisonment. Although the group was despaired by his leave, they understood. With peace all around the gang, it was easy to find serenity.

Hama returned to the Southern Water Tribe and the panel sentenced her to imprisonment and community service. Her service was to teach the ways of the Southern style. With Master Pakku here with Kanna, Gran-Gran to Sokka and Katara, he did not return to his birth tribe but decided to stay and learn from Hama the differences of Northern and Southern. Katara amazed with all the progress and studied from Hama again, and in all this serenity great news came to Aang that would change what he was to do. The news was that the foggy swamp tribe's swamp had dried and they were making their journey back to the motherland. With all this news Aang was estatic and was given the chance to do what he always wanted to do, marry Katara.

When Master Pakku overheard Aang talking to Sokka he eavesdropped and lowered to the ground as he listened. He heard these things and decided to help his long-time student.

"Sokka, I need to ask you something of great importance since, now that I am of marrying age, I want your blessing to marry Katara…" Aang said with all the compassion he had.

At first Sokka looked shocked and with utter amazement that this was coming out of his mouth and he looked at Aang and said, "Aang listen, my sister and I had been through a lot and happiness does not come easy to her or me. The men in my village left us at a young age and we still have a hard time trying to get rid of the pain that covered our hearts and mind."

"I understand Sokka…" Aang said with overwhelming sadness.

"You didn't let me finish…" said Sokka joyously. "I know you are the only one that could take the pain away from her so I give you my blessing, but you must go to her father and Pakku before you ask."

As Aang left with overwhelming joy to find Hakoda who would eventually give Aang his blessing to marry Katara, Pakku was ready to give Aang the amulet and choker, as his blessing, to give to Katara after Aang carves it to his own design.


	4. Preparations and Occasions

**Ch. 4**

So the deed was done. Pakku told Aang about his excitement and gave him his blessing. Also, to think that his student was to be married to the avatar was of the greatest feelings to him.

As Aang carved the necklace, he started to cry. Remembering the old days, he remembered every moment he spent with Katara. She always cared about him, even if there was hard times, her love for him never left. He missed those days a lot, but know he could spend the rest of his life with her.

When he was done carving the necklace he thought about his creation. How yin and yang described both him and Katara and how this will also mean to her. He also thought about her mother's necklace. What would she do with that? What would he tell her and most importantly how would she handle it.

When he arrived, he was greeted by all the men in the household and was pulled aside by the men.

"Come on Aang, let's see it," Sokka exclaimed.

"Okay, I warn you it is not very good," Aang said modestly. He knew it was perfect.

"Aang did make it, he has a point you know," Sokka said kiddingly.

"Sokka," Hakoda scolded, "It's beautiful!"

"My student, and my other student soon to be one, how sweet," Pakku said.

"Everyone come on in, Aang's here," Sokka loudly but joyously stated.

By the time everyone was in the room the Girls were talking and acting like they had never moved an inch. It was lovely and Aang wished that it would have lasted forever until a little girl saw and yelled as loud as she could. "Uncle, uncle!" It was Mae-Song the adorable little girl that just loved and Aang. She called him uncle but no one cared because he was family even if he was not married in or by blood.

"How have you been doing Mae..." Aang said.

"Very well, mommy taught me how to use her fans," Mae-Song interrupted.

"Really, does she use them well Suki?" Aang asked.

"Amazingly for her age, a real protogee she is," Suki said.

"Wow, just like her mother."

Suki blushed, and then he saw her, Katara walking towards him with that twinkle in her eye.

"Hey Aang, haven't saw you in awhile," Katara said, "what have you been doing?"

"Thinking of you."

"Aww, that's so sweet," she hated and loved it when is was sweet.

"Well Katara, do you wanna go for a walk around the city?"

"Of course Aang, let's go!"

And so they left for yet another date. A date in which it could be their last day as an official couple, or a date that could start and engagement.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for staying loyal to the story Ch. 5 will probably be out be Monday or Tuesday of this week. R and R.


	5. Star Crossed War

A/N: I'm so sorry this took much longer than expected. Please Review. Enjoy!!!

"So what is so important Aang?" questioned Katara.

"Well Katara, I thought a night alone would be nice together," said Aang, "and it has been along time since we talked like this and I need to tell you something and…"

As Aang kept rambling, that phrase kept running through her mind. "'… and I need to tell you something…" She wanted it to be something good and she kept her hope but an evil ran through her mind and the hope that she had was suppressed. She could not bear Aang leaving her, and finding someone else. Was it because she wasn't ready for a commitment? Because she perfectly was ready.

Katara only listened to about half of his rambling because she could not think of why he would leave her? What did she do wrong?

The anxiety kept on raising and she could not take it anymore. She finally broke.

"No!" she yelled. "I will do it before you can do it!" And she left.

Aang was chasing after her and he was gaining speed and catching fast. And as Katara noticed his speed changing for the better she did the only thing she could think of, she used her bending at him.

It started only as a simple water whip but then turned into a battle like that of her and Pakku or Hama.

It was only the half moon on its waning descent but her bending was at her peak of that of the full moon. Like a fire bender's ferocity, she attacked, channeling her hatred through her body to use with her chi.

She created walls of snow. She then froze them and broke them into shards and propelled them at Aang. These shards were sharper than the Sokka's space sword. Aang had no choice but to give up his evading and use his waterbending against hers.

And so, the battle intensity increased. Emotions flew threw the air, although no words were exchanged. And then out of the darkness came Zuko, Toph, Suki, and Sokka. The rest of the gang went to spy on them but left later just not to annoy them too much but at the sight of these star-crossed lovers the gang took action. Although Toph was lead everywhere by Zuko she could feel the vibration in the frozen terrain and tell what each fighter was about to do. And by this she gave commands.

Suki was to sneak around the fighting lovers and to surprise attack Katara and then bind her with any available resources. Aang was the trickier one. Although he had control of the avatar state he did not have control over his feelings. In his state of panic, anything could set the avatar state so Sokka was sent to talk to Aang. And Zuko was to melt and evaporate any killing moves just in case there was so.

As Suki snuck to Katara she was caught in crossfire and was heavily bruised on her chest but managed to tear pieces of her clothing under her parka that would allow Katara to be bound. Like she took down the warden she slipped under Katara and knocked her off-balance. She then took the opportunity to bind Katara's feet and her arms.

Just before Katara was taken by Suki; Sokka yelled to Aang to stop and reminded him of her love and then the water the was about to be whipped fell to the ground and her sank to both knees and cried and then too was bound.

Aang and Katara were taken to the panel to be interrogated. Although they sat close to each other glances never were exchanged until one question was asked.

"What started this bending battle between you two?'

"I don't know ask her!" Aang said deliberately.

"Ask me?" Katara inquired angrily. "I was the one protecting myself as he chased me!"

"Is this true Avatar?" Panel Judge Homaru asked.

"Yes this is true but I wanted to know why she originally left!"

"You want to know why I left! I will tell you why I left! I left because you were about to do the inevitable and after so many years of love, I don't want to end it like this!"

"So marrying you is the inevitable? I thought our love was true!"

"It is but… wait did you say marry?"

"Yes, I was planning to ask you to marry me!"

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you sound like you don't know."

"I thought you were breaking up with me!"

"I would never Katara, the guru told me that the love of my airbending nation was reincarnated into you. You are my only love!"

"Katara, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Aang I will!"

"Now that this precious moment has ended how about you pay the fines for disrupting the piece then you two love birds can go anywhere you want" said Panel Judge Homaru.

And so they left. They left to start their life together. They started to go to their engagement ceremony where the necklace Aang made will be ceremonially bestowed unto Katara, and the start of a new beginning will occur.

A/N: I hoped this section had more artistic integrity than the other ones. Please Review!!!


End file.
